villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cornelius Fudge
Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge is a minor character in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, a supporting character in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, an anti-hero in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and a major antagonist in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. He was the Minister for Magic from 1990 to 1996. He thus had complete control of the Ministry of Magic, the main governing body of the British wizarding world. He was portrayed by the late Robert Hardy. History Fudge began his career in the Ministry as Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. He then succeeded Millicent Bagnold as Minister for Magic, and thus had the responsibility of meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister when necessary. In his early years he kept asking Albus Dumbledore for help. While Fudge was accepting of all blood types of Wizards and witches, he mostly favored Pure Bloods, but he also agreed with Arthur Weasley's Muggle Protection act. However, Fudge did allow for the passage of laws that would oppress half-breeds such as Werewolves, Giants, or Centaurs (which would lead to both the Giants and the majority of the Werewolves to join Voldemort's side). In 1993, following attacks on Muggle-borns at the Hogwarts School due to the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, Fudge had Rubeus Hagrid taken to Azkaban so it would look like the Ministry was doing something despite Hagrid's innocence. However Fudge reassured Hagrid that if someone else was responsible then he would be released. It turns out that Voldermort was the guilty party and that his Diary possessed Arthur's Daughter Ginny. In 1993-1994, Fudge had to deal with the escape of the prisoner Sirius Black from Azkaban; as Fudge believed Black to be a threat to society, he had Dementors stationed in Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. However, Black was shown to be innocent and narrowly escaped from Fudge's fingers. During the summer holiday, he organised the Quidditch World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament with Ludo Bagman and Bartemius Crouch Senior. After Cedric Diggory's death in the Tournament and Harry claiming Voldemort had returned, Fudge refused to believe it, because it would mean the end of the world he worked so hard to build. Instead, he used his influence at the Daily Prophet to launch a smear campaign against both Harry and Albus Dumbledore, as Fudge was paranoid that Dumbledore was after his job and was simply telling lies. However, following the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Fudge saw Voldemort with his own eyes and was forced to admit that Harry and Dumbledore had been telling the truth the whole time, causing the wizarding community to protest and Demand for his resignation. He was forced out of office in disgrace and replaced as Minister for Magic by Rufus Scrimgeour, but stayed in an advisory capacity and communicated news of the Second Wizarding War to the Muggle Prime Minister if Scrimgeour was unable to. Before being kicked out, he asked Dumbledore to persuade Harry to lie for him and say they were winning the war, but Dumbledore refused, no longer seeing it fit to help him and knowing that Harry would find it a bad idea and having resented him for his actions. Fudge's later life was unknown, but given his action of endangering the entire world, both Magic and Muggle, He became Britain's most hated Minister of Magic and as Dumbledore had warned him, the man who stepped aside and allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy what the Wizarding community tried so hard to rebuild. Trivia *A lot of Fudge's negative character traits and oppressive behavior either did not occur in the films or were toned down. Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Male Category:Delusional Category:Harry Potter Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Magic Category:Elderly Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Oppressors Category:Propagandists